


L'ultimo addio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Principe sanguinario [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Canonical Character Death, Ten Years Later
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Belphegor di dieci anni nel futuro, dopo la battaglia, dà l'ultimo addio a suo fratello.Accenni Princest.Scritta sentendo: So cold.





	L'ultimo addio

L'ultimo addio  
  
  


Il sole pallido illuminava il cielo azzurro circostante, una brezza gelida sfiorò le guance pallide di Belphegor. Quest’ultimo avanzava tra le lapidi di pietra, alcune consumate, i piedi gli affondavano nella coltre di neve.

Il gracchiare di un corvo risuonò tutt’intorno, Belphegor alzò il capo e osservò il corvo che stava appollaiato sul ramo di un albero rinsecchito.

L’animale gracchiò nuovamente, arruffò le penne e spalancate le ali, volò via.

Belphegor socchiuse gli occhi e l’osservò allontanarsi, divenendo un punto sempre più lontano all’orizzonte.

La luce del sole si rifletteva nella superficie della sua coroncina. La stessa luce creava dei bagliori sul manto candido.

Belphegor strinse le labbra sottili, sul suo viso pallido risaltavano le occhiaie che cerchiavano i suoi occhi. Si strinse di più nel cappotto che indossava, sotto di esso una magliettina nera e bianca a righe gli aderiva al corpo emaciato. I corti capelli biondi gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso, sfiorandoglielo e solleticandoglielo.

Stringeva una coperta con un braccio e con l’altra mano si massaggiò il petto, lo sentiva dolore.

< In questo luogo c’è la morte fredda come la pietra. Il sangue ha smesso di scorrere. Un luogo più adatto a Lussuria, che a me > rifletté. Sospirò e negò con il capo, raggiunse un cancello di ferro battuto arrugginito, lo spinse facendolo cigolare e lo superò.

S’incamminò tra altre tombe, passò di fianco a una statua di marmo, in piccola parte ricoperta di neve, che raffigurava una donna riversa, in lacrime.

Il giovane camminò più piano, stringendo più forte la coperta.

Guardò la tomba che aveva davanti e fece un sorriso falso.

“ _Shishishi_ ” ridacchiò, sentendo gli occhi pizzicare. Conficcò i propri stivaletti nella neve, affondando i piedi.

“Rasiel” mormorò roco.

< Volevamo lo stesso trono, fratello. Io volevo essere il re d’Inghilterra.

O forse, per una volta, volevo essere io quello amato da nostro padre, quello con il nome angelico, quello che sapevano tutti sarebbe stato l’adorato sovrano di un intero popolo.

Se ti avessi realmente voluto morto, ti avrei avvelenato davvero quando eravamo bambini > rifletté.

Sospirò.

 < Sai, da quando sei morto, ho paura a guardarmi allo specchio, perché ho paura di rivedere te in quel vetro > si disse.

_ "Non sei ancora andato a trovarlo?" domandò Takeshi. _

_ Belphegor alzò il capo e guardò il giovane dai capelli mori davanti a lui, aveva la testa cinta da una fascetta bianca. _

_ “Non è ancora pronto il mio sushi?” domandò gelido. _

_ “Su, su, ora arriva vostra altezza, calmatevi. Solo che mi chiedevo perché non eravate ancora andato a trovare vostro fratello” ribatté, tagliando la testa del salmone che aveva davanti. _

_ Belphegor appoggiò entrambe le braccia sul bancone e appoggiò la guancia su quello sinistro. _

_ “Dici che in questo periodo fa freddo anche per i morti?” domandò. _

_ “C’è la neve anche per loro lassù al cimitero” rispose Yamamoto. _

   
< A ucciderti è stato il boss. Non potrei mai fargliene una colpa. In fondo ti avrei ucciso anch’io potendo.

Eri cambiato così tanto, eri pronto a uccidermi davvero questa volta. In nome di chi poi?

Come ha potuto un principe come te piegarsi a un plebeo come Byakuran? > si domandò.

“Non pensavi che sarei venuto, vero?” chiese a voce bassa. Si morse un labbro ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.

< I fiori sono tutti sfioriti per il freddo o sono morti sotto la neve. Portarne sarebbe stato inutile >. Aggrottò le sopracciglia, corrugando la fronte e strinse le labbra, quello inferiore gli tremava.

Si piegò in avanti e accarezzò delicatamente la lapide in marmo davanti a sé. La frangetta che gli copriva metà del viso ondeggiò, facendo intravedere i suoi occhi. Erano arrossati e le sue iridi azzurre erano quasi bianche e liquide.

Una lacrima gli rigò la guancia.

Lesse le incisioni sulla lapide.

_' Qui giace Rasiel._  
_Fratello,_  
_Avversario,_  
_Principe._  
_Ricordato per le sue gesta in vita'._

Belphegor si sporse e appoggiò la coperta sopra la lapide, avvolgendola.

“Questa me l’hai regalata tu, una notte che avevo freddo. Mi ha sempre tenuto al caldo, era l’unica che ci riuscisse. Ora farà lo stesso con te” disse con voce rauca, si voltò e si allontanò con il capo chino.

 


End file.
